


Out

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, And I'm not even sorry, M/M, Viktor dies, this is not going to be a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Yuri is chained to Viktor. Not physically, but mentally. He doesn't like it.So he's making his way out.





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "He died in a car crash during a storm, trying to get me soup when I was sick. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault. But it was. His brakes hadn't been cut on their own."

        He died in a car crash during a storm, trying to get me soup when I was sick. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault. But it was.

        His brakes hadn't been cut on their own.

        You think me sick, don't you?

        I'd had it all planned for weeks. I just didn't know when I would be able to implant it. The storm was a lucky break to happen when it did.

        How did he think I'd gotten sick? I'd been out, late at night, blindly trying to find the breaks in the car. 

        They snapped easily enough.

        We were snowed in, and I was stuck with him for three days without break. 

        The things he did to me, the things he demanded from me- _I couldn't handle it_. I was sick, and so, so tired. I was broken and didn't know what to do. 

        You've got to believe me! I know- I know there are so many better ways I could have handled it. 

        But who would believe me? 

        Not Yuuri. He idolizes Viktor to much. 

        I'm a guy. Look at me. Who would believe that I could be hurt like that? 

        No one. That's who. _No one_.

        Yes, after I'd gotten sick, he doted on me like a true lover. It sickened me. Him, behind that mask. Trying to act like what he was doing was okay.

        But I wasn't okay. 

        I cut the breaks. 

        I watched from the window as Viktor pulled out of the garage in the car, a blanket pulled tightly around my shoulders.

        I knew he was going to die. 

        The roads were too icy. 

        I knew he was going to slide. 

        He would try to break at a light or maybe to let a pedestrian cross.

        I knew he wouldn't be able to stop, or even slow down.

        There was a light just a block or so away from the house. 

        I clenched my eyes, my heart beating fast. 

        The screech of tires on ice, the shriek of metal on metal, the screams; all were instantaneous.

        The shout of "Call 911!" came moments later.

        I sucked a deep breath in as the sirens flooded the street. 

        And I let it out, a weight lifted off my chest.

        They came to me later, telling me that Viktor Nikivfov was dead. They told me it wasn't my fault. But it was. I wasn't hiding it.

        I'm ashamed of myself that I couldn't think of a better way out, but not that he's gone.

        After all, those breaks weren't going to cut themselves.


End file.
